Moonlight Cookies
by melie-ancolie
Summary: Michael se réveille en plein nuit avec une envie de cookies... Crackfic à ne pas prendre au sérieux du tout One-shot


Moonlight Cookies

Michael se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. A la réflexion cela ne lui arrive pas si rarement que ça, mais c'est en revanche rarement parce qu'il a faim. Il se lève, traverse a petits pas la chambre d'hôtel pour ne pas réveiller Sara qui dort dans le lit d'à côté et sort. Il avance à tâtons dans le couloir, puis dans l'escalier, s'arrête quelques secondes et fini par prendre la direction des cuisines. Il entre discrètement dans la pièce et se rends compte avec stupeur qu'elle est déjà occupée. Un type de dos est assis devant un plat de cookies posé sur une longue table chromée. Une fille aux cheveux longs farfouille dans un immense frigo. Elle ouvre une brique de lait et la pose sur la table. Puis elle apperçoit Michael qui se tient à côté de l'interrupteur.

-Ah ! Entrez, Michael, dit-elle en souriant, les mains sur les hanches.

Michael n'a pas trop envie d'aller vers cette inconnue (il a appris à se méfier) mais par contre, il a vraiment envie de manger ces cookies et donc s'approche un peu, hésitant.

-Un peu de lait, Mr Bag ?dit la fille en se penchant vers le type, lui aussi en pyjama.

Mr Bag ? Drôle de nom, pense Michael en baillant.

-Oui, _s'il-vous-plait_, réponds l'horrible voix cassée et lancinante de T-bag.

-T-bag ? s'écrit Michael d'une voix qui se veut, elle, menaçante, mais qui sonne plus endormie qu'autre chose.

T-bag se retourne. Lui aussi a une mine pataude, mais semble content.

-Tiens tiens, gueule d'ange ! lui lance il en faisant un signe de sa main non-valide.

Michael arbore toujours un air mi-menaçant, mi-épuisé et mi-stupéfait. (cela trois moitiés, mais il en conclut que le problème n'est pas là.) Cependant il s'assoit a côté de lui et mord rageusement dans un cookie, sans le quitter des yeux.

-Wow…Tu fais peur, parfois, beauté. Risque T-bag en ramenant ses propres cookies vers lui, de peur que Michael les lui piques, ou balance à la figure, ou lui émiette dans les cheveux.

-Bon, on peut commencer ? dit doucement la grande fille aux cheveux longs.

-Commencer qu…. Michael s'arrête de mâcher et fixe sa moitié de biscuit. C'est le meilleur cookie que j'ai jamais mangé de ma vie, dit-il la bouche pleine.

-Je sais, réponds elle en prenant elle aussi un gâteau. Que fait Lincoln, à propos ?

Son regard se perds vers l'entrée des cuisines, et lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que personne ne lui a répondu, elle baisse les yeux vers ses invités.

Puis elle comprend que ni le type qui grignote et cache ses gâteaux derrière son bras, ni celui qui en pioche et les aligne les uns à la suite des autres ne pourra lui apporter une réponse. Du moins une réponse satisfaisante.

De toute façon, Lincoln vient de faire son entrée dans la cuisine. Il porte un peignoir écru et pelucheux, et Faith se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela pouvait être le genre de Lincoln de mettre des vêtements qui le font ressembler à un gros chamallow. Linc' regarde Michael, lui désigne T-bag du doigt, ouvre la bouche en grand ? Michael regarde son frère, lui désigne un cookie qu'il tient dans sa main et lève le pouce. Lincoln ferme la bouche et s'assoit au bout de la table.

-Comment…-il prend le biscuit que la fille lui tend- merci, dit-il. Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Faith, répond elle fièrement, toujours les mains sur les hanches. Elle bat légèrement des cils vers Lincoln, qui répond par un sourire en coin pas le moins du monde endormi.

Michael et T-bag pouffent de rire, manquent tout les deux de recracher ce qu'ils ont dans la bouche. Lincoln réalise soudain pourquoi. Faith. En effet, Michael leur rabat les oreilles avec « avoir la foi » depuis bien longtemps maintenant. C'est un prénom de circonstance, si on peut dire.

-Et, hum, reprend Michael en retrouvant son sérieux, pourquoi êtes-vous ici…Faith ? ajoute il en le perdant aussitôt.

Faith lève les yeux au ciel, soupire et parle d'une voix calme, tout en versant du lait dans le verre de Mike.

-Je donne des leçons, des conseils et des cookies. Je suis une illusion de votre subconscient, ou bien j'existe vraiment, mais dans ce cas –elle rit- cette série devient vraiment n'importe quoi.

Voyant que les trois garçons devant elle ne comprennent rien et/ou ne semblent pas y prêter quelconque attention, elle abrège avec un geste de la main :

-Appelez moi juste Faith, servez vous en biscuits et écoutez moi bien.

Les garçons tendent l'oreille. Ils tendent tous l'oreille et sont très très attentifs. Mais tout ce qu'ils entendent est un rire féminin un peu retenu derrière eux. Lincoln fronce les sourcils.

-C'est ça, ton conseil ?

Michael, lui, sourit. Il a reconnu à qui appartient ce joli rire, et se retourne pour voir Sara à l'entrée de la cuisine, en pyjama rayé rose et débardeur assorti. Son cœur se met à battre la chamade comme si il avait à peine 16 ans. Il n'as jamais vu Sara en pyjama avant. La vision est assez incroyable pour qu'il se demande s' il est en train de rêver, mais quand il regarde le rose sur ses joues à elle, il se dit qu'au fond, il s'en fiche un peu.

-Je peux…Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? dit Sara entre deux éclats de rire.

Faith sourit et désigne une chaise à côté de Michael. Ce dernier sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Lincoln sourit et brandit un cookie en l'air. T-bag lui, ne sourit pas, mais esquisse un vague signe de sa main valide.

Sara sourit à son tour et soupire de bonheur et d'incrédulité. Elle tente de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle a autant rit, mais en voyant Michael sourire comme ça elle perd le fil de ses pensées. Elle ignore ce qui sort le plus de l'ordinaire, de voir Lincoln et son frère manger goûlument des cookies en compagnie de T-Bag, ou de voir Lincoln _sourire, _mais elle a comme l'impression que rien, dans cette soirée, n'est habituel.


End file.
